


Inside Out Loud

by romanticalgirl



Series: Inward/Outlook [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Willow and Giles from outside points of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

She’s in love with him.

I mean, I may not be the quickest off the mark when it comes to stuff like that, but I know – probably better than she does even.

She’s in love with him, and she has been for a long time.

Maybe it wasn’t love at first. Maybe it was just admiration and respect and friendship and all those other good things that the “relationship doctors” tell you are needed if a couple is going to last. But it’s moved way beyond that now. It’s something weird and wonderful, and I don’t think either of them realizes it.

Which is funny, since they’re supposed to be the smart ones.

I knew – really knew, not just sort of suspected and kinda knew – the day the Gentlemen came to town. When we got to his apartment, she was so happy to see him, sure that he would have the answer. And when he hugged her? I thought she was going to explode from happiness. She didn’t say anything – couldn’t, actually – but it was there in her eyes.

Until she saw Olivia.

Which I totally understood. I mean, I had already done the walking in on the happy couple thing several weeks back, and I’d gotten over the wigging. I mean, it’s nice that Giles has someone who obviously likes him, but I think it hurt Willow even more than she’ll ever admit. And having it happen on top of Oz’s leaving…well, let’s just say that the moping increased steadily.

Until we went to Giles’ a couple days later and he and Olivia were standing at her car, staring at each other, angry words buzzing unspoken in the air. Olivia looked mad and Giles looked hurt. I think Willow and I both knew that Olivia was no more.

Giles didn’t want to talk about it, at least not with me. I don’t think he likes dealing with personal stuff where I’m concerned, unless it has to do with lecturing me about Angel or wondering how Willow is doing. Good thing my ego is strong, otherwise, I might actually take offense to the fact that half the time he seems more concerned over my best friend than he does over me.

Of course, he’s not in love with me.

Like I said, sometimes they really are dense.

I mean, Giles is so obviously in love with her. He watches her when he thinks she’s not looking. He lets his glasses fall just a little and looks at her over the top of them, and I just know she’s got that hazy look that they use on movie stars that are getting older, just to make them look a little more glamorous.

And since Oz hit the road? Well, he’s been like super-caring guy. Always asking her how she is, worried about how she’s handling things, afraid that she’s going to get all involved in big spooky magic that might lead her down a path he’s already traveled. I think it’s like in those jungle movies where the guy has the big knife, and he’s cutting a trail through the branches for the delicate little woman behind him. I mean, I see Giles as the great protector, worrying about Willow’s innocence and sanity.

Although, as much as I hate to admit it, the image of Giles in khakis and a pith helmet, all sweaty and brandishing a knife is kind of nice. I’ll have to share that one with Willow the next time we’re watching “Raiders of the Lost Ark”…just so she doesn’t think I’ve been thinking too much about Giles.

Because I don’t. I mean, in my mind, when I think Giles, I think Willow. They go together, they just fit in a way I can’t describe. They’re sort of like star-crossed lovers only way more grounded. Like if Angel and I weren’t so gloom and doom, we might go together like they do. They make sense.

More sense than Giles and my Mom, that’s for way sure.

Ugh.

Anyway, the reason I’m thinking about all of this is because Giles is leaning over her shoulder, looking at something on the computer screen. He’s actually been spending quite a bit of time in our dorm room, since that’s where Willow’s main computer is. He’ll lean against the side of the desk, his shoulder resting against the shelf above her, and he’ll stare down with this amazing soft look in his eyes.

I wish someone would look at me like that.

Well, I guess Riley sort of does, but with Riley comes angst and I’ve been there, done that. Thank you so very much.

Giles and Willow are angst free. Of course, that could have something to do with the fact that they are completely, stinkin’ oblivious to the fact that they’re so far in love, they’ve named a town after them. WillowGilesVille. It’s on the map, I swear it.

But back to the look.

He’s not doing it now, of course. Instead, he’s leaning just slightly over her, his hand resting on one of her shoulders, his sweater grazing across the thin material of her shirt. Willow’s hands are flying across the keyboard as they search for some demon or the other, but I can tell her mind’s not on it. Not really. Otherwise she wouldn’t be hitting the backspace key quite so much.

She’s distracted. Big time.

Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he can probably see down her top and get a nice view of the fact that, since we haven’t done laundry in quite a while, Willow’s not wearing a bra. Or it might have to do with the tiny circle his thumb is making on her shoulder. I mean, I’m clear across the room and the sight of it is throwing me off my game.

I can only imagine how it feels.

Only not with Giles.

I mentioned the him sleeping with my mom thing, right? Because that’s just…well, as many hellish and crazy things as I’ve come across here in Sunnydale? That’s the top of the list. That’d be like lusting after Ted. Or my dad.

Which is so wrong, I don’t even want to go to how wrong it is.

But the sight of them, so innocent and sexy all at the same time, is making me start to think the whole Riley thing isn’t as angsty as I thought it was. Maybe he’d be just the right kind of company right now.

Besides, Willow and Giles probably could use a little privacy. Who knows? Without the usual interference of Slayer and other Slayerettes, without any pressing vampiric incidents, maybe they’ll realize that they’re alone in a room with a bed and do a…different sort of researching.

I can only hope.

After all, a girl can only take so much repressed sexual tension.

And Willow and Giles could probably use a little relief too.


End file.
